Across the Universe
by Cordy69
Summary: In this Universe, Lorne is back on Earth (circa season 2 of SGA when the Ancients return to Atlantis) and is assigned to Gibbs working with the NCIS Team. At a weekend party he discovers an interesting side of his co-workers... Also a crossover with Supernatural with Dean & Sam. Beware of the BDSM undertones permeating the fic, this story is kinky, read with caution and enjoy!


Lorne was engrossed in the report he was going through. Going back to Earth and leaving behind the hard core life of Atlantis had its advantage. He had been assigned to this special division of law enforcement and worked with the craziest team ever. Gibbs tried. Really he did. Getting his team to obey though looked like it was even more work than what his Colonel was going through on Atlantis.

So Lorne loved working with him, actually doing detective work, following the chain of command, writing reports… Tony finally showed up at the office, chirpy and loud, focusing all the energy of the room towards him. Lorne hated the sunglasses that were still hiding his eyes, he was really curious to see if 'the life of the party' had some physical reminder of his excess the following day or if he was naturally blessed…

"Guys, look alive!" Only Tony would come up with that greeting at 10 in the morning. Lorne carefully put down his report, left his pencil to mark the page, moved his holder a bit more to the right and turned to give all his attention to the menace that was a happy Tony.

"Party tonight at Gibbs' place. Be there by eight with finger foods and drinks!" You could read the surprise in most gazes. "No friends, just the team." He amended, aware of the dropped jaws facing him. "Oh, and yes the Boss is aware of it." You could hear the breaths being released as they all left out the constricted chests, so afraid they were to have to face an irate boss dealing with a college type prank from their friend.

Chairs moved around, discussions got started, computer booted and for awhile the party was completely forgotten. Of course it was now seven and Lorne had no clue how his colleagues partied and what he was supposed to wear. So he settled on a pair of beige chinos, a tight black t-shirt and a black button-down that he left open. If he needed to be more presentable he could tuck his shirt in and button it and no-one would be the wiser. If that piece of garment was even too much well he'd drop it in the car and stay in t-shirt and that was it!

88888888888

He was the last to arrive and yet he rang that bell at 8:00 pm sharp. And then the door opened and he thought he missed the house. He stepped back a bit, looked to his left, his right, back through the open door and up. Yep, it seemed to be the right house but folks were just not dressed proper. Under the catwoman tight leather outfit he thought he recognized Abby, the only thing making him take a step forward was the bright smile so contrasted with the dark gears. He missed his gun, because even though the music filtering through the open door was engaging, the rest of the scene just wasn't right.

The door closed silently behind him and off the corner of his eye he noticed Cat!Abby leaving the room with a sensuous shashay on all four. That simply couldn't be her!

Looking towards the living room he had only visited once, he recognized Tony seating on a comfy chair his hand carting through the military regulation hair cut of a well built man on his knees next to him. The kneeling man had a leather short on and nothing else, his face was looking down so he couldn't figure out if he knew him or not but he was slightly leaning towards Tony so there was no reason to feel like he didn't want to be there. And Gibbs was standing magnificent behind the both of them discussing a matter or another with a glass half empty in the hand. He was actually wearing a well cut leather pant, not tight, pleated in the middle to accentuate his height, a white collared shirt and a simple but well tailored leather vest on his fit shoulders. He looked nothing like the normal boss Lorne was accustomed to and yet everything he knew about his character transpired in this man.

His authority was so palpable, even Lorne felt the pull and slowly walked to the group.

"Hey buddy, glad you could make it! You want a beer?" The welcome was cordial so why was Lorne so dumbstruck, he couldn't answer. Not one to be at a loss, Gibbs reached out and pushed him leisurely towards the large sofa across from Tony and his boy. Up close and personal the boy on his knees was actually a man, his muscles were well developed and obviously straining as you could see small tremors shaking his beautiful body.

Lorne tried to focus his gaze on anything but the incredible sight and failed miserably. Tony took pity on him, "You haven't met my sub, have you?" Lorne shook his head no. Tony put his fingers under the man jaw and forced him to look up and the most luminous green eyes looked back at him. The fierce look the stranger sent his way was a good warning to not underestimate him but then what was he doing on his knees almost naked and at the feet of Tony, of all men?

"No, I haven't had this pleasure. You two are in a committed relationship?" At least he got his voice back.

"Yes, this is our coming out party. And, this here is dean." Again his long fingers were back on the nape of his boy' corded neck.

"Congratulations." There wasn't much more to be said and finally he settled back and looked around, with a new understanding of what was happening tonight. His colleagues all had drawn a line in the sand and picked their side. We had the Tops and the Bottoms, the established couples and the free electrons and there was him.

Somehow sheltered in Atlantis, he hadn't felt the need to disclose his proclivities with the team that shared his close quarters there. He liked warriors, because of their incredible physique, the well defined bodies be it men or women, and he could now confess, Atlantis is providing its fair share of it. Still, busy with life and death matters, the time allocated to more sensual pleasures is sadly reduced to the bare minimum; he definitively could use a night 'out'.

Stretching his legs in front of him he finally addressed Gibbs, "So who's with you tonight, boss?"

The man didn't even smile, a slow smirk upturned the corner of his mouth and he glanced at the room "All of you!" was the laconic response, and boy was that hot if the tightness of the various pants and underwear in the room was any indication!

That's the time a waiter, also dressed in black molding boxers appeared with a tray and all thought left his brain, Lorne was smitten! The guy was the tallest in the room without contest, at least 6'3, his muscles rippled with every movement and his grace showcased a man used to his body and good at using it in any circumstances… Lorne W.A.N.T.E.D!

And Gibbs smile spread to his whole face, crinkling his eyes, making him look young and mischievous. He took a drink from the tray that was presented to him first, and put a possessive hand on the firm ass of the waiter. "You need something Lorne?" The man didn't look up, he kept his head down while still keeping the drinks steady.

"No, not thirsty Sir." They were many colliding ideas and wants in his mind and first and foremost he wanted to explore that body, spank it, feel it tense, feel it release, feel it submit.

"Then why don't you join us in the Family Room, there will be a demonstration soon." They all rose at once, suddenly the air was charged with anticipation and the eagerness of all palpable.

There was a beautiful St Andrew cross displayed in the middle of the room. All other furniture were removed, replaced by colorful pillows of various sizes thrown all over the place. The light was dimmed and the atmosphere muted, everything screaming comfortable rather than sadistic, acceptance rather than doubt.

Lorne considered himself a purist, a traditionalist of sort and he was impressed by the aura surrounding Gibbs, which he thought low key and busy with only earthy matters for the class he put into keeping the environment of this soiree perfect. He wouldn't have given Tony the same esteem and yet, even him seemed in his place here at peace with his sub, not hyper or manic, simply happy.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

It was such an incredible sight, Lorne felt a bit jealous. On his way to this room he finally saw the glorious man at Tony's foot standing, and they were about the same height. The blazing green gaze that fired daggers his way was surprising but it was an added incentive to stick around and see the development of this evening. He found himself the darkest recess and flopped on a long pillow, slopping against a wall and pulling his feet to him. He didn't want to bring attention to himself, didn't want to have a conversation, just watch the proceedings and enjoy them.

The spotlight over the St Andrew Cross was finally lit and he saw with interest Tony bringing his sub and helping him with the restraints, all leather, all fittings… His colleague took position on the side and picked up the beautiful flogger set on the waiting table at his side before criss-crossing lightly the broad expanse of back and firm buttocks still encased in their black underwear. The movement of his hand was hypnotic, it wasn't really a flogging but rather a caress of the leather on the fair and freckled skin. His bottom was completely relaxed, and Tony loosened up. After minutes of this foreplay, the Dom backed one step and finally raised the flogger over his shoulder and let it fly to mark the pliant skin he had prepared so well. A barely noticeable reddish mark appeared on the shoulder of the green eyed man, slowly followed by a similar one on the opposite side. From where Lorne sat, he couldn't really distinguish them, but now a stronger lash of the leather kissed the warm skin and few strands connected hard enough that Lorne could finally distinguish the imprint of the fiery fingers. He tented his pants, eyes glued to the scene. Another strike and a better visual got painted on that blank canvas, the progression was so light, the pace so slow, it's the throb in his pants that alerted him of the final moments of this claiming. The submissive skin was now red everywhere, from the shoulder blades to the thighs, the skin tingling and alive, the whimpers becoming, the message clearly understood by all: 'mine' and 'yes'.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Lorne hadn't realized the waiter that had made such an impression on him earlier was on his knees against the same wall he was, eyes glued to the show with a focus that rivaled his. He snapped his fingers and got the attention of the man immediately. He crawled the few feet that separated them and stayed on his knees facing the ex-soldier.

Lorne wasn't one to waste his time… "You want to play?" The tall man looked him in the eyes for a few seconds before lowering his gaze again and whispering a short 'yes'.

Turning fully towards him, Lorne asked "What is your name?" and the boy, a man really, said very proudly "Sam. Sam Winchester." The name was perfect, sweet and soft, easy on the lips and Lorne tried it a couple of times, just for practice. He extended his hand and Sam took it, letting himself be guided on the dressed lap awaiting him. He laid with all his length and kept his eyes trained on the illuminated scene playing at the center of the room. Lorne put his left hand on the dip at the exposed back on his lap and the other on the round butt waiting for his attention. Without real meaning behind it, he raised his hand and let a spank fall, neither too hard nor too soft. He repeated the motion again and again, enjoying the movement of the muscles covered to his view but so easy to follow with his hand. Lorne randomly went spanking the firm bottom at hand, never intending to hurt the young man, simply enjoying the special bounce of muscles, the shift when the burning was particularly intense, the pleas for more or less or any other random thought a simple symphony in the background allowing both of them to relish the commitment Tony made to his sub via the flogger and to the treasured pleasure Sam and Lorne shared in their dark corner. Of course the simulation ended up being too much and the two hard cocks meeting at unequal moments but brushing through the cotton separating them sent both of them careening through the intense pleasure created. Sam rushing after his release by raising his bottom to meet the spanks dolled by Lorne, who redoubled his efforts enjoying the additional friction it created for him. They came, not even silently. Exhausted and replete, the hooded lids covering satisfied eyes, the lax posture a testament to their shared pleasure barely left enough energy to applaud when Tony finally helped his sub away from the cross, whispering in their own world, smiles blinding.

The end.

Thank You for Reading! And you are always welcome to also comment, criticize, suggest here or on my LJ: [.com]

Notes: **Dedicated to  
: sexycazzy who wanted any Erotic/Sensual spanking with any of those pairings: Stargate Atlantis: Lorne/any male (expect for Kavanagh); Supernatural: Sam/Dean; NCIS: Tony/Gibbs, Tony/Abby, Tony/Jimmy in that scenario: Dom(me)/sub universe where everyone are either a Dom(me) or a sub, first times, coming out to family/friends that the couple are in a D/s relationship… HAPPY HOLIDAYS SEXY!**


End file.
